Pokemon mystery dimension
by Kokori-Runo
Summary: Follows the events after PKM Colosseum will include multitude of characters Riley,Ash,Emok.volknerETC to make appealing to many audiences.ALSO FIRST CHAPTER RE-WRITTEN-plus my ship-STREET-SHIPPING-Wes X EMOK this isn't your usual cliche Colosseum story


Prologue

The relic cave full of antique mystery and nostalgia of the past. Of a time when honest trainers and wild Pokémon roamed the lush land and entered the cave freely. Celebi remembers and wonders what became of those trainers, the ones he met, the choices they made. Or if they died or? So many theories.

One would think that the legendary Pokémon, Nomad of times could just simply return to that time; In the past just to meet them again. But Celebi knows that the simplest changes to the past would change the future, it has visited. Time travel is a delicate and complex matter, never to played around with.

From the picking of a mere single rose from a bush, who knows what effect it could have. If some young man found the opportune moment to speak to his crush by gifting her a rose with the light-hearted pretext that Mew dropped it in front of him. These two intertwine fate by marriage, and give birth to a special one.

One that would play a vital role in a time. What would happen if the Rose was gone? Would the boy ever speak to the girl? Would the special one ever come to exist? What if? What if?

Celebi knows Time through years of wisdom, than for being legendary. Even the great ones have committed mistakes, from Darkai to Arceus.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

There was a large circular platform consisting of stone, on it was the savior of Orre & a companion. Leo sat leaning against the relic stone, with Houndoom; leaning against his master. the Pokémon seemed aggravated at the lushness surrounding him and the little sunlight that shone through the forest. Houndoom was in a miserable state ; a concoction of bitterness and anger, he was agitated like a blender..seemed as If he wanted to set the place ablaze with his toxic blast burn attack. His master trying to cheer him up. "come on, there's plenty of bats in the cave." Houndoom mood suddenly changed , he stood up and walked away from him and laid at the edge of the platform, sulking. "Why'd she reject you anyways?" Leo asked even though he knew he wouldn't get a clear answer out of Houndoom, due to obvious language barriers.

Houndoom got up and disappeared into the forest. "EMO!" Houndoom turned around, with a warning look & then continued his path to where ever his destination was located. Leo hadn't able to change clothes in a long time. Wearing Black boot-cut jeans, a white tee, leather jacket and his signature punk shoes. Rui was nether less surprised that Leo could afford and dare to wear a leather jacket.

_Stupid girl. _Leo thought to himself_. I wouldn't wear a real leather jacket , After all leather jackets come from various Pokémon. Houndoom, Miltank even Taurus just to mention a few I condone the slaughter and wear of Pokémon. And if I was a supposed ex-gang member Wouldn't she come up with a more logical reason for why I would be wearing a supposed high-end jacket? Burglary, thievery. Her stupidity never ceases to amaze me._

Espeon popped out of his pokeball, Houndoom sat up and greeted him. "**Boossssss, THE REST OF US want to get out of our ballssss**" complained Espeon. Houndoom observing his masters frozen eyes, Leo was lost in thought once again although the term drifting would be fitting as well. Houndoom got up

_From not bringing any Pokémon to Orre, the nastiest of all regions, To wearing a Midriff and mini skirt in once again the nastiest of all regions. Full of- Maybe she was being ironic, I did analyze her statement but I dismissed the possibility of irony coming out of her mouth. Then ag-****_**CHOMPINCRUNCH**_*****_

"AHHH you bit-AHH~ ME !" Leo moaned. Espeon skipped to his master`s side clipped off Leo`s pokeball belt and laid it down in front of him. "Boss, if overanalyze everything 24/7 you`ll get a brain aneurysm" Espeon mumbled as he tried chewing on the poke-balls to release them. Leo rolled his eyes, Dismissing the comment.

" you forgot your necklace" Espeon sat down and handed the charm to his master. Leo put on his neck and examined it. He furrowed his brow. It was a yellow crystal the color of his eyes, It was given to him by his father, Leo ; He closed his eyes, and thought about him and reminisced about his childhood. "Boss, I'm bored

this was the first time since he arrived in Orre, that he had some time for himself. Rui was lost somewhere in the Relic Forest exploring, she had abandoned her signature jacket and a bag with Leo to watch over. Leo pondered "_Hmmmm I wonder what's in her bag" ….Leo _reached for the bag, held it in his hands and he examined it conspicuously. It was dyed pink, with red pokeball embroidering with a gazillion to million zippers everywhere.. While Leo was attempting to find the main zipper to discover the female treasures that laid dormant in Rui`s bag. Espeon looked up and was petrified. The Pokémon mouthed Leo`s wrist, to capture his attention. Leo petted him, "what is it ?"

Espeon : There's a Absol on the tree above.

…

…_._

…_._

…_._

Φ A → ↨ ▬ ¼ D £ ╘# ╚ £ Θ ░ ╜ Θ ╚ £ Θ § Θ Θ ∟ £ ° Θ • ◘ ○ ▲ ¶ ◙ ◘ ñ ╣ Ü τ ○ ╝ █ ß ↑ █ ╤ ↓

I`m attempting to add every pokemon character possible to make this story as appealing to audiences or fandoms/FANGIRL of a particular character…

From Ash to Dawn to Volkner to Riley to Steven Stone~ Etc. Etc. MAY ..DREW…

Author note~

Hey! Kokori-runo here! I decided to rewrite Pokémon mystery dimension. I was surprised by how many readers added it to their favorites (despite the monstrous writing, not that this rewrite is any better) and yet with all the readers not one single review. Which was flabbergasting (Don't freak, I don't use that word in everyday conversation).

Although its unnecessary to mention and I'm not looking for any sort of pity parties, I do have dyslexia and the possible run-on sentences and blatantly obvious punctuation mistakes. Which I'm sure there are.

Thing is with dyslexia I am numb to these sorts of things I lack critical reading skills. The Mistakes are not done with laziness or any other negative theories one could come up with if they were anal about my writing. And…

….

..

Dyslexia does not affect my intellectual quota nor define me as person JARGON JARGON JARGON…

ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
